APH Lithuania: Its simple, really
by Chinageturnumber
Summary: In a house in the middle of a taunting tundra that the people called east Europe, lived of course the nations of Russia, Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania. Lithuania, apart from the others however, had a more interesting situation. Pain, that was the word. And so much of it, too...


*~It's Simple, Really~*  
A long, long night it would be. Yes, the moon shone, shone for one purpose really. No, not to guide people through the night or to bring the tide to its respectable place on its shoreline. The moon was there for reflection, reflection on life, thoughts, and it brought new ideas to minds of avid thinkers and such, only to be replaced with the jeweled warmth of the sun every morning. It's quite simple, really.  
"Good evening mister Russia sir..." An average height and weighted Lithuanian stuttered, holding a glass tray of snacks in one trembling hand and a set if fine china containing herbal tea in the other.  
"Ah there you are, my little Lithuania. I have been waiting for so long... But things are finally ready, da?" Russia replied, looking at the smaller brunettes fragile hands. "Don't shake like that or you'll drop it!" The Russian smiled, grabbing the snacks off of the tray and setting them on his own redwood stained coffee table. "I'll just be taking these then, da?" He added sweetly.  
"Yes sir, tell me if you like them..." Liet stuttered again, shaking more than normal. His expression was blank, emotionless, with a hint of sadness as the rest of him shivered constantly with fear.  
'I shouldn't be so tense.' Toris thought frantically. 'I should just relax...'  
A single crunch had let him know  
that the snack had been tasted. Said crunch was then followed by slow chewing, and then a skeptical swallow.  
"What... did you add to this...?" The taller, platinum blonde haired male asked the smaller nation.  
"Well... that is..." Toris replied, trying to think of the items that had been used in the tea-cakes he had prepared.  
"Hm? Excuse me?" Ivan leaned in a bit closer so that he might hear what the other would say next.  
"Well lets see... butter, milk, honey..."  
"Oh Toris, I explained to you that I wanted sugar to be used instead~" The Russian sung in his normal sweet tone.  
"H-hah, s-sorry sir..." Lithuania replied.  
"This will do, I guess. You may go for now."  
*~リトア二ア~*  
"Liet, you were dying back there!" Latvia cried as Lithuania walked out of the Russians room, still shaking.  
"Well what do you expect, last time I screwed up, I got pummeled." The taller brunette explained weakly. "And so did Estonia, although, his wasn't as bad..." Lithuania wasn't lying. Ever since he had gotten taken over by Russia, his life has been rather... painful. If someone had just pulled on the back of any of his clothing just below the neckline, the scars would start, and end at around the waistline. The war left most of these effects, but some were made individually by Russia as well.  
"Oh, thats right..." Latvia mumbled, bowing quickly and then rushing off.  
"I should sleep early... Since I haven't any of the works." Liet mumbled to himself.  
*~リトア二ア~*  
"Good morning, Latvia, Estonia." Lithuania noticed that the two nations had yet to awaken, which was fine, however, he would rather not risk the two getting yelled at by Ivan for not waking up in time, so he set an alarm for 6:00, just in case.  
"I have time..." Toris mumbled to himself. "Maybe I'll just go visit Poland, wake him up and hang out for a while..." That sounded like a good plan. After a quick breakfast and a poorly put together outfit, Lithuania made his way to his friends house. It wouldn't take but 45 minutes and he only had to be back by 6:00AM. It was 3:30 now, so that should leave him enough time for tea and... It would be great to get out of the house otherwise.  
So, he left.  
"God damn it, don't you know its like, 4 in the morning or something?" Poland yelled from inside the house. "Who is this, even? Liet? Is it you?"  
"Sorry Pol, do you think we could chat for a bit?" Lithuania called wearily from the other side.  
"Since you, like, came all of the ways here, I guess I won't be the minding letting you in." Feliks yawned, pulling the door open. He was a morning mess, but that didn't bother him, not with Liet anyway.  
"So what did you need from the here anyways?" Poland asked, his voice groggy and low. "Because beauty sleep is a thing that I am totally needing right now."  
"Well, I just thought we could chat and maybe have some tea..." Liet stated, trailing off. Poland eyed him skeptically.  
"What are you really here for, Liet. You are being up to something and I do not like that look on your face. Something tells me you need help."  
"..." Liet was silent for a second, looking down shyly and then back up at the blonde. "Death." He said. "What do you think of it? I don't think it could be that horrible... must be better than this world right and there could be-" He was cut off.  
"Liet, don't tell me you were thinking of the suicide?!" Poland said, instant worry engulfing his tone.  
"What?! No, don't be the silly!" Toris reassured quickly. "I was just wondering what you might be thinking about it, thats all.  
"Well, I don't think of that? Ever?" Poland replied frantically.  
"Don't freak out, Pol, it was just a question!" Liet checked his watch. "... Shit!" He was late.  
"I must get going Poland, I'll see you in a couple of the hours!  
"Okay, come back-" Toris had already left in his usual hurry.  
It had been forty minutes since then.  
"Mister Russia sir I'm-"  
"My little Lithuania, skipping out on his work again?" The Russian cackled. "I've been waiting for a while~"  
"I'm sorry sir, I was just doing work in the shed..."  
"Oh really? Well I heard from this little one that he had seen you take the car somewhere~" He pointed to Raivis, who was trembling in the corner, his face near his knees.  
"Sorry..." The Latvian whispered shakily.  
"First you try and leave me and then you lie about it. Thats no good is it?" He said. "Something must be done to change that da?"  
*~リトア二ア~*  
"Toris! What happened to your cheek?!" Eduard watched from the kitchen as Lithuania left Russia's room. Liet perked up, smiling weakly.  
"Oh this?" He said nervously, pointing to the wound. "I just... cut it on my way back to the house... Its nothing major!" He said, nodding and turning his head so that the cut wasn't visible.  
"Something tells me that you are the lying... and your eye, its all black and swolen!" The Estonian said, concerned.  
"Don't be silly Estonia! It's just a minor injury, it'll heal itself in weeks." With that, he left, rushing up to his room while he still had time. As he closed the door behind him, he looked around the sides of the bed frantically, making sure everything was in it's place, and finally relaxed, going over to the bed. He dipped his head under and started to look through some of his old things, toying with items along the way. Old dresses, books, equipment, shoes, the occasional picture to which he would reflect on the past in deep thoughts. Finally, after about an hour or so of looking through all of these old items, he had finally found the thing he was looking for. He pulled it out slowly, looking around the room to make sure nobody was around. Of course, however, his actions were interrupted.  
"Liiiiieet!" Feliks pushed open the door with unnecessary force, smiling and being his normal happy self. "Liet I have a question! Estonia said I could be here so here I am!" Lithuania pushed the item under the bed, and looked up at the man.  
"Hm? What is it Feliks?" He asked quickly. Poland gave him a strange look, and then pouted.  
"... First off, what was that you just hid?" He looked over Liet's shoulder skeptically.  
"N-nothing important!" Lithuania cried, standing up. "What is it you need?"  
"Tell me what it was!" Poland stood up, trying to see what the Brunette was hiding so furiously. Lithuania thought for a second nervously.  
"Porn! It's... porn, lots of it! Now then, tell me what you needed Feliks?" Toris said. Feliks looked at him, yawning.  
"Porn? How boring." He said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways I was hoping we could chat, and maybe just have a couple of snacks while I'm here. Pleaasse? Just for a little of the while. I promise I'll leave right after~"  
"Fine fine, just keep it quiet, I don't want Russia hearing. Lets stay in my room okay?" Toris sat on the bed and pointed next to him to let Poland know where to sit, which was followed by indicated action. "So, what are you wanting to talk about?" Liet added, looking at the other.  
"Nothing in particular, Just to chat."  
For quite a while they chatted freely, bringing up discussions about art, music, and inevitably fashion. It became dark.  
"Oh, yes." Poland's smile faded, and he looked at Lithuania. "So, what was the reason you were asking me about the death?" He noticed the cut on his face and black eye as well, only causing more worry. "And what are these! I swear they weren't here before." Toris only replied with the same nervous smile he gave Eduard, and a similar reply as well.  
"It was just a simple question, and I hurt myself on the way back." He explained, looking at Poland.  
"Mhmm yea, yeah right. Now like, what really happened, Liet."  
"Everything is fine! When have I ever lied to you Feliks? I'm completely well."  
"..." Poland seized his speech, looking at the other nation awkwardly. "Why are you lying to me Tor?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it!"  
"Then why'd you ask about it this morning!  
"Well I don't know god damn it leave me alone!"  
"Are you telling me to like, leave?"

It was quite late, and the moon shone over into the window.  
"Well Liet, my leaving is probably a thing I should do right now." Poland pointed out, standing from his position on the bed. "My house is the waiting." With a frustrated glance and a wave, the blonde nation left, shutting the door harshly behind him.  
After Toris was sure that the cocky blonde had left the building, he sighed, going back over to the bed. He dug under it, grabbing the item he wanted again.  
"There it is!" He smiled weakly, eyeing the pistol that was in his hand. He held it up to the moonlight, watching it glisten.  
'Death...' He thought, looking at the weapon. 'Sounds easy enough.' He looked at the moon, thinking, reflecting. Having a good life, was a damn lie. It was always one day after another, power struggle, then, being beat up by Russia until the scars he had already been given grew deeper. Even worse, he couldn't help the two others that were in pain as well, both of them were in a similar situation although they weren't needed as often. Still, however, they were put in danger the same way he was, and Liet had nothing he could do about it.  
Feliks...  
Poland was one of the only reasons he had wanted to stay on the earth, this person was his best friend, the person he could tell anything and everything to but not this time, no. 'Even he hates me now... why am I so unlikeable!' Poland mustn't know that he is doing this, for he would try to stop him. A tear escaped the blue eyes of the Lithuanian as he muttered: "I can't deal with it anymore. I'm sorry Feliks..."  
"Sorry for what?" Poland appeared again, at the door. "I totally forgot to-" He noticed the pistol. "Liet put it down." Lithuania smiled, looking at the shorter blonde with ease as he drew it up to his head. "I said PUT IT DOWN!" Poland cried louder this time, wanting to move but he continued standing in the same place. His actions were halted, he was too scared to move although he wanted to do so badly. Toris, however, only cocked the gun loudly, the smile never leaving his face although tears were present.  
"Liet! What are you trying at? This isn't a game, stop toying with me!" Bitter, bitter crying from the Pole followed the statement. "All this time I didn't know... Talk to me Toris, why are you doing this?!" Lithuania looked to Poland, finally answering.  
"Death." He said.  
"Liet!"  
"Only one word  
"Liet, don't you dare leave me!"  
"It's simple, really."  
"Toris, don't-"  
*~Fin~*  
Asdfghjkl that was really... Things are missing from it. Tell me what you thought, nevertheless.


End file.
